The third round
by timtam224
Summary: A roleplay I am currently playing, Sherlock had reappeared after feigning his own death, follow him as he renters the world, getting up to mischief, and solving crimes of course!  minor violence, small amount of coarse language, and blood c:
1. Chapter 1

by » Tue Mar 13, 2012 5:53 pm

Not many people spared a glance at the man standing outside a telephone box. His face wasn't visible either, as he had a deer-stalker hat pulled down over his eyes, and was looking at something on a mobile phone. He was wearing a black overcoat, buttoned up from the cold, and a navy blue scarf that was just visible. It was Sherlock Holmes. As he paused from his phone, Sherlock discreetly glanced up, and the quickly back down as someone passed. For some incredibly strange reason, he felt compelled to read a newspaper. So, stepping forward, and shoving his mobile back into his pocket, Sherlock set off down the street.

Reaching a new agency, he grabbed one of the free copies that were outside, and then returned to his spot, by the telephone box. Opening the paper, he wasn't surprised to see himself. A wry smile came across his face. So they had indeed believed his fake suicide attempt. It seemed that John had too... maybe he should... no. That wouldn't be a good idea. The poor guy would probably be thinking he was a ghost. That wouldn't be good. As he stood there, reading his paper, Sherlock began to get hungry. He glanced down the street, then rolled up his paper and shoved it in his overcoat, in one of his many inside pockets. He then strolled casually down to a supermarket, and slipped inside.

by » Tue Mar 13, 2012 11:48 pm

The dark haired man sat at his desk, gazing out of the window, his brow furrowed. He was clearly a long way away. The steady ticking of the clock resonded through the ornate room, the only noise that exsisted in the silence. Mycroft began to drum his hand on the desk tops, pondering for about the thousanth time that day what the best course of action would be. Someone was needed to look after the child. WIthout protection, there was certain death. And yet she was clever. It would not take long for her, or them to work out what was going on. He turned to look out of the window, over the woodland and fields. The same conclusion hit him in the face again. It was the only way, surely? And yet, something was eating away at the thought, making it possible to proceed, and yet leaving enough crumbs so that he could think of nothing else. A dead body- a conviction. It was the only way. He reached to the left and picked up a mobile phone.

There's been a murder at the Bromley display hall. Go there, and you'll find the murderer.

MH

And so he sent it to his brother.

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 1:35 am

She knelt down next to the dead man's body, her arm bloody, her fingers clasped tightly around the handle of the gun. Her breathing was heavy, and she had to blink to clear the tears from her eyes. She wasn't crying- she never cried, but now salt water was streaming down her face, washing away the grime and muck that had accumulated there. She wondered how she should feel. Angry, torn. They thought she was stupid. They thought that she had no idea what they were doing, but that wasn't true. She knew there was a CCTV camera at the end of the corridor. She had seen the survey of the building months before. It was almost as if it was burning down on the back of her neck. It had only been on for a minute. All it would see is her crouching down over the body, blood stained, body heaving. Because no one would notice what had really happened. No-one would want to know. How long would it take? She wondered. Surely no more than a few moments. The blairing of police cars stabbed into her brain from the road outside, and blue light cut through the darkness and into the corridor where she was kneeling. They were getting faster then. The door crashed open behind her, and she heard the pounding of footsteps as -6- men, no 5 men one woman hurried towards her. She just stared at the ground.

"Don't move." one of the men shouted. He probably had a gun pointed at her. The gun that she was holding was empty. It had never been loaded. But they wouldn't realise, would they?

"Oh God-" the woman cried "It's a kid."

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and her head yanked around so that she was facing them. Pain burst through her body, but she didn't protest. One of the men ran behind her, and checked the pulse in the man's neck. They would feel nothing. But that was beside the point. They were missing everything.

"Did you kill this man?" the police sergeant demanded, froth foaming in his mouth. He spoke very clearly and slowly, as if he was asking a three year old a question. The woman looked as if she was about to protest, but she was his inferior. She had no say in this. Sgt. Wynne. She remembered his face from the police profiles.

"I said, did you kill him?" Sgt. Wynne shouted again.

"Do you want to know whether he is dead, or whether I killed him?" she asked, her quite, shaking voice barely audible above the clamour as more and more people hurried into the building.

"What the hell?" he cried, letting go of her coat collar. That had been all that was supporting her. She fell backwards, and was unconscious before she hit the floor.

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 4:31 am

Natrually, Sherlock had found himself in the tea and coffee isle, not really for any point, but it was just familiar... then his phone bleeped. Sherlock drew it from his pocket. Ah.

_There's been a murder at the Bromley display hall. Go there, and you'll find the murderer._

_MH_

He had been expecting that. Already, the telly wedged in the corner of the shop was switched to a news channel, and people were pushing to look at it. Sherlock shook his head slightly. The crowds. So predictable. Walking out discreetly was easy with the tv's distraction, which Sherlock was thankful of. Once outside, the noise of the London streets hit him, and after the quiet chatter in the supermarket, it seemed rather loud. But anyway. That was a minuscule matter. He hailed a taxi, being sure not to let the cab driver see his face, and was on track for the Bromley display hall. He took out his mobile, and grabbed his chance to text back Mycroft.

On my way

SH

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 4:43 am

Mycroft smiled silently to himself as he heard the phone vibrate.

_On my way_

_SH_

At least Sherlock hadn't lost his taste for a mystery. He was bound to see the truth, even if it took a while. He began to go through a great mass of files at the side of the desk, eventually locating the one that he was looking for. It was titled 'Samantha Brookes'. Standing up, he walked towards the grand fire place that stood at the centre of the opposite wall. He threw the document onto the fire, and watched as the corners blackened and curled beneath the fiery inferno. Not that that solved anything. Of course, there were computer documents, and many other hard copies. It just wasn't directly involved with him in the way it was before. He sighed, and shutting his eyes, rested his head on his hands, leaning against the mantle piece. Would he ever hear the end of this?

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 4:56 am

As the taxi pulled round a corner to the road that led to the hall, Sherlock looked up, and noticed where he was. **"Just here..."** he said, and the taxi pulled over. Sherlock had recently taken to keeping money with him at all times, which was of course needed without a car in london, and, paying the driver what was due, stepped from the car. He could immediately tell by the yellow 'do not cross' tape that he was in the right place. But Sherlock didn't listen to that, and he simply lifted it up, and ducked under.

Striding towards what seemed the main source of the problem, Sherlock hoped to get inside without being noticed... but he was approaching a band of Police officers...

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 5:10 am

Sgt. Wynne had had a bad day. He'd been woken up at 3:30 that very morning, and now he was here at 11:30 at night. A murder. Brilliant. By a child. Even more brilliant! God, think of the paper work! And now an intruder. Just what he needed.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, his voice course and angry under the strain of the day. "What do you think-" and he stopped short.

Oh God no. Not Sherlock Holmes? He blinked, and decided that it wasn't. He'd been part of the investigation himself. That man was dead. He grabbed the stranger by his shoulder. Sgt. Wynne always preferred violence as a means of achieving his ends.

"What are you doing here? This area has been cordoned off by the police!"

Mary Sullivan watched as the scene developed before her- she was new to the force, and had just moved to England from Ireland. she squinted at the man, sure that she'd seen his face somewhere before. Maybe he had a reputation for walking in on police investigations, and had been in the paper for it. Better let Wynne handle it. She hated that he was so cruel, but what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 5:19 am

"Excuse me!" Sherlock had been expecting that, and stopped. "What do you think-" Sherlock stayed where he was, grin forming on his face. Oh such fun! Sherlock turned briskly as the officer grabbed him by the shoulder. He still had his deer-stalker hat on. hmm. "What are you doing here? This area has been cornered off by the police!" Sherlock sighed, then removed his hat. As long as he stayed away from any news cameras, he would be fine. **"Sherlock Holmes, I presume you now know why I am here?"** he asked, raising a brow.

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 5:29 am

Sgt. Wynne almost chocked with surprise. Impossible! He had seen the body himself- or part of it anyway. He released his grip on the man's shoulders. Matthew Wynne had never been much good at things like this- he didn't like being wrong. Breathing quickly whilst regaining his composure, he peered across into Sherlock's face.

It certainly looked like him..

"No. You're- you're dead..." he managed to stutter.

"Apparently not." Mary Sullivan raised an eyebrow, replicating the strangers expression. Sherlock Holmes- She was sure that rang a bell. Judging by the expression on Wynne's face, he knew why this man was here, but she certainly didn't, and what's more, intended to find out.

"Who are you?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 5:47 am

The officer's reaction was rather comical. As Sherlock watched with a calm expression, an amused smile returned. Oh how fun tricking people was! "No. You're- you're dead..." he heard the officer stammer, and Sherlock shrugged. **"I assure you, I am indeed, alive"** a reassuring nod was given to the poor man. "Apparently not." Sherlock turned his head to see another officer, who didn't seem shocked.

"Who are you?" she has asked. **"Sherlock Holmes, consultant detective. Oh really, do they have to use their cameras?"** he threw up his hands in an exasperated way as about three of the news cameras turned his way, and zoomed in. Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sherlock ignored the camera again, and answered. **"There has been a crime, and I wish to assist in the full discovery of the case, okay? Any more questions?"**

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 6:08 am

Mary Sullivan had to make a hasty decision. She didn't know who this man was, but as Sgt. Wynne appeared to be currently out of action (he was staring dumbstruck at her, This Holmes man, and the ground), she decided to take things upon herself for a change.

"I do have more questions," she replied, indicating towards the cameras "But I really don't think this is the time. If you'd like to step this way please." She turned and walked back towards the modern brick building, not waiting to see if the man was following. She pushed open the main white doors, ignoring the stares and murmurs from the other members of the police force and the press. How did these people find out about these things so quickly? They had barely been here an hour. The clinical white interior was some comfort after the glaring lights and cold night air. She walked briskly towards the scene of the crime, which was untouched, restraining her questions until this man did what ever he was here to do. A consultant detective? That was something new. She suddenly wondered if she should have trusted him so instantly. Still, if he tried to run off with the body, he wouldn't get very far; there were too many police officers about. And then there was the poor girl. He would undoubtedly want to interview her if he really knew what was going on as he claimed. She was still unconscious, and had been rushed to hospital.

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 6:35 am

I do have more questions," Sherlock glanced in the direction she indicated, then saw the cameras. "But I really don't think this is the time. If you'd like to step this way please." Sherlock nodded, and strode after her, easily keeping pace. He made a mental note to check the news in the morning, as he might make an appearance. Well, not maybe, it was definite. Still, the news was always quite interesting anyway. He scanned the wall they passed with a glance, then was distracted by the officer pushing open some doors.

Sherlock briefly glanced around, grey eyes taking in everything around him. Then they reached the scene. He could see clearly how the victim had died. Shot straight through the head. Ouch. But had it been murder? Sherlock pulled a pair of clear plastic gloves from the top pocket of his overcoat, and slipped them on. No use getting in trouble for 'tainting' the evidence. He then looked at the officer.**"So, what has been found so far?"**

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 3:29 pm

"We're not sure who he is. No finger print files, dental files or anything. He was shot with this gun." she passed him a plastic wallet with a small pistol inside."He was probably shot by a young girl that we found next to his body, covered in the man's blood holding this gun. However, the CCTV cameras were switched off at the time of the murder, but it was probably her that killed him. The bullet in his head matches the gun. The building was automatically locked from the inside. There seemed no possible way that anyone could get in or 're not sure how either of them got here. By bus maybe- or with an accomplice. When we found the girl, she was shaking and- what looked like crying, but spoke perfectly clearly. Wynne treated her roughly- she's out cold now at the hospital. We haven't had a chance to search her yet, but anything on her will have been removed by now." she looked up at the detective, wondering what he would make of it all.

by » Wed Mar 14, 2012 4:09 pm

"We're not sure who he is. No finger print files, dental files or anything. He was shot with this gun." Sherlock processed the information, and took the gun, then scanned the body. He knelt by it's side, moving around it, then lifted it's hand and examined it. The skin was cool even through his gloves, and so, Sherlock lifted the other hand, and compared them. He could immediately tell the man was right handed. **"Well, He's left handed."** Sherlock commented, then dropped the hands. He then turned his attention to the gun.

It was a black colour, and as he examined it, Sherlock frowned slightly. "He was probably shot by a young girl that we found next to his body, covered in the man's blood holding this gun. However, the CCTV cameras were switched off at the time of the murder, but it was probably her that killed him. The bullet in his head matches the gun. The building was automatically locked from the inside. There seemed no possible way that anyone could get in or 're not sure how either of them got here. By bus maybe- or with an accomplice. When we found the girl, she was shaking and- what looked like crying, but spoke perfectly clearly. Wynne treated her roughly- she's out cold now at the hospital. We haven't had a chance to search her yet, but anything on her will have been removed by now." He looked up from studying the gun. **"Did any civilians or nearby people hear a gunshot? Seeing as there is no trace or evidence of a silencer, it much have been a loud bang."** he then turned his gaze back to the gun. It was indeed covered in blood. **"I don't think that the current conclusion is correct."** he said finally. **"This gun had evidently not be fired."** Sherlock then handed back the bag with the gun, and stood up, peeling off his gloves. Sherlock then exited the building without another word. He needed to find out more, and the girl... he needed to speak to her. And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 12:51 am

Mary Sullivan

Mary watched the man leave, stunned. She hadn't had a chance to examine the body herself, but now she knelt down beside it, grasping the man's wrist in her fingers. He had a writing bump on his left had- so that explained something. Narrowed it down a little- but not much. The gun. How did he know that? Beneath the blood, it certainly looked new, but how did he know that it hadn't been fired? And yet- Sherlock Holmes. Oh! Of course! How could she have been so stupid? Sherlock Holmes, the only consultant detective. The dead fraud, who was now most certainly not dead. She dropped the mans arm, and burst out hrough the doors, her feet pounding on the white elaminate floor. She had to find him. Out- into the night, into the cold. But he was gone.

Sam

Samantha was overwhelmed by a sudden glare of lights, clattering, a blinding pain in her head. She groaned, and forced herself to sit up.

"The kid's awake." a female voice, but a long way off. Everything was fuzzy and confused.

She was in a hospital ward.

"She's awake?" a male voice this time.

Footsteps. Was it him? It had to be him! Was he here? Had he come yet? Her mind was suddenly overwhelmed in a flood of emotions and facts, and she rolled over, feeling the rough cloth of the hospital bed as she turned. She realised then, all too late that she was bound to the bed by a series of tubes hooked up to the monitor. Indescribable pain tore through her body as she tried to pull herself free.

**"Is he here?"** she cried, her eyes wide with fear. It was almost as if she was somewhere else. Blackness and piercing numbers flashed in front of her was scrambled. Words, number making images.

**"Has he come?"** she shouted again. The room had burst into a clamour of noise as nurses and Doctors rushed around her, pulling her back into the bed, fixing the tubes.

"It's all right love..." said a female voice, trying to comfort her. But she felt like she was standing on a cliff top made of numbers; 0s and 1s. Below was madness, corruption, and above was closing in on her. Rough hands forced her down.

**"Is he here? Is he-"** but she stopped short as a needle came towards her, strangely magnified and clear amid all of the confusion.

**"Where-" **and then she fell backwards into a sea of blackness.

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 3:33 am

Sherlock, of course, sometimes made mistakes. He never wanted to admit them of course, but he had forgotten to get the name of the hospital. So unfortunately, he'd been zipping around London trying to find the right one. As you can expect, he was a little frustrated by the time he reached the right one. Sweeping through the spinning doors, he got stuck on the first rotation, and had to go round twice. When he finally emerged from that, he wandered over to the desk. **"Sorry to both you at this time in the morning, but is er... Samantha Brookes here?"** the receptionist though he looked odd with his deerstalker hat, but she told him the ward and where to find her. Sherlock thanked her, and set off up the stairs.

He then realised there was a lift, but hell, a little physical exercise wouldn't harm him. When he reached the right floor, Sherlock caught his breath, straightened his overcoat and hat, then entered the ward. He had to seach for another ten minutes before he found her room, and to his disappointment, she was unconscious. Which to him, didn't seem plausible. But that was him, so Sherlock sat down in one of the chairs, and waited.

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 5:06 am

As the sedation drug began to wear off once more, Samantha began to return to consciousness. The lights were dimmed, so it wasen't such a shock. The room was also empty now, except for a man seated by her bed, in a long dark coat and deerstalker hat. She eased herself slowly into a sitting positions, her head throbbing painfully. She'd had much worse; it wouldn't be difficult to cope with. Turning so that she was slightly more comfortable beneath the erray of tubing, she stared at him, trying to make him out. Everything was confused and blurred, so she was unsuccessful. Was this him? Was this how it was going to happen? Would he realise...

**"You're Sherlock Holmes."** she said matter of factly, but regreting it. Even speaking was an effort. She looked up into his cold grey eyes, wondering what she might find there. But all she cold see was a hard icey sheet. This shook her for a second, but she recovered. Apart from the fact that her eyes were blue, it was like looking in a mirror.

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 5:20 am

Noticing the girl start to shift slightly, Sherlock watched as Sam started to regain consciousness. She seemed unsteady as she awkwardly got up into a seated position. "You're Sherlock Holmes." he heard her say. Sherlock wasn't surprised. Everyone seemed to know him these days. **"And you're Samantha Brookes."** he answered, raising a brow. So far, this conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 5:40 am

She only sat there, an inward sinking feeling threatening to overwhelm her. She had to say something. It was him, she was sure it was. It had to be. But what did they want her to do?

"I told them that you weren't dead." she stuttered, a desperate attempt to tell him what he needed to know. "No-one believed me. He's not dead either. Moriarty."

That was not a good think to say. It was completely irrelevant. He was supposed to be asking her the questions. Talk! Talk! But every thought hurt. And that is a truth. They had done that to her. Ever time her brain kicked into action, and it rarely stopped, everything hurt. That was what was wrong with her head now. Anyone could cope, but not if you had all of the extra information.

A last desperate plea. Her mind was going to shut down again in a minute. She could see the blackness creeping in at the edges.

"Your Brother sent you. Mycroft Holmes. He knows that you were never dead. You were in a supermarket." she screwed her eyes tight, searching through the mass of data bases. It increased every second, and every second, it became more painful to find what she was looking for.

"You bought a newspaper. He sent you a text message-"

another pause-

"Telling you that you'd find the murder at Bromley display hall. And so you came. I'm surprised that you didn't let Dr. Watson first. That will hurt him a lot."

she gasped for breath, and looked up into his face. Would he talk now?

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 6:13 am

"I told them that you weren't dead." Sherlock looked at Sam, surprised. "No-one believed me. He's not dead either. Moriarty." Sherlock blinked. Then his brow furrowed in confusion. **"What? I saw him shoot himself, he... he killed himself"** Sherlock looked down at his hand for a moment, realisation sinking in.

"Your Brother sent you. Mycroft Holmes. He knows that you were never dead. You were in a supermarket." Sherlock's eyes widened. How had she known that! Wow... this was one smart kid. "You bought a newspaper. He sent you a text message-" Sherlock nodded. She was correct so far. "Telling you that you'd find the murder at Bromley display hall. And so you came. I'm surprised that you didn't let Dr. Watson first. That will hurt him a lot." Sherlock paused at the mention of Watson. He needed his help for this. He would have to go get him later. But for now, he turned his wandering attention back to Sam.

**"You're good, you're good..."** Sherlock said, smiling. **"Well, If It doesn't bother you too much, Samantha, can you give me your recount of what happened?"**


	4. Chapter 4

by » Thu Mar 15, 2012 10:14 pm

She looked awkwardly down at the bed cloths. He was smiling, his mouth had turned up at the corners. Smiling was- good. It meant the person was- happy.

"I- I can tell you part of it. The man was not going to die, but I knew that people were going to find the body. I wanted to stop it, but it was important that it happened, and important that I was found next to the body. It is just his body. The information is stored somewhere else. I'm not really sure what you'd classify as dead. If you mean his heart has stopped, then I suppose, yes, he would be dead. The bullet in his head was from another gun. It has been there for forty years. The man went missing in 1972- and they weren't searching that far back on their databases. That's why they couldn't find any building was locked, so I went in before the doors shut automatically a eight, and sat in the toilets. They don't lock those doors. I turned off the security cameras, so that no-one would see me not kill him, and then walked into the corridor where they were going to put the body. It began to hurt then, more than ever, so I paniced. That's why I blacked out. You..." she stopped short suddenly, her quick monologue breaking in two. "I'm sorry- I can't-"

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 2:58 am

Had he made her uncomfortable? He often did that... hmm... "I- I can tell you part of it. The man was not going to die, but I knew that people were going to find the body. I wanted to stop it, but it was important that it happened, and important that I was found next to the body. It is just his body. The information is stored somewhere else. I'm not really sure what you'd classify as dead. If you mean his heart has stopped, then I suppose, yes, he would be dead. The bullet in his head was from another gun. It has been there for forty years. The man went missing in 1972- and they weren't searching that far back on their databases. That's why they couldn't find any building was locked, so I went in before the doors shut automatically a eight, and sat in the toilets. They don't lock those doors. I turned off the security cameras, so that no-one would see me not kill him, and then walked into the corridor where they were going to put the body. It began to hurt then, more than ever, so I paniced. That's why I blacked out. You..." Sherlock listened intently, nodding slowly at the part where the man had been killed years ago. So his theory was correct. When she broke off, Sherlock looked a bit awkward. It was usually Watson who was good at reassuring... another good reason to go get him...

"I'm sorry- I can't-" Sherlock looked down briefly, then said, somewhat uncomfortably, **"Um.. It's okay? Sorry, never really was good at socialising..."** he apologised for his rubbish attempt.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 3:29 am

Oh. Well, this was going brilliantly. "I'm sorry-" she repeated, unsure what to do. She heard someone knocking on the door, and jumped so violently that one of the leads came out, tearing through the top layer of her skin. She shrank back in pain. She looked up to see wo had come through the door. It was one of the doctors. His Surname was Brookes too. He walked briskly up to her, ignoring Sherlock. He examined the new cut on her arm carefully, making distant tuting noise as he did so.

"Don't worry." he said gently. Sam wanted to yell that she wasn't worried at all, but this of course, would be a lie."You're still in a state of shock I see." He looked away from her, apparently noticing Sherlock for the first time.

"You're a relative I persume?" she felt like shouting again. I've never seen him before in my life! But this was another lie. Lies, lies, lies.

"I'm afraid she will be taken away." he continued, unaware of her distorted face behind him."She's clearly mentally unstable, and murder as you know, is one of the most serious crimes it is possible to commit. She's too young to be put into custody, so we hold her family responsable. Only this girl-"

"I'm not mentally unstable." Smantha said out loud, her voice quiet, barely more than a whisper, but still defiant- and terrified.

The Doctor spun around in surprise.

"This really does not concern you." he replied, his voice jumpy, and surprised, but remain composed.

The definition of concern:

con·cern/kənˈsərn/

Verb:

Relate to; be about.

Noun:

Anxiety; worry.

Synonyms:

verb. regard - touch - worry - affect - pertain

noun. care - worry - interest - anxiety - business - firm

She was non of these things. Neither was he.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

He turned to Sherlock again, his brow furrowed.

"I must ask you to leave now. Do not worry. We will drug her, and she will under go no more strain for the time being."

Terror struck her body like lightning. If he went now- she would die. How could they do this? Samantha wasn't angry any more. She had past that long ago. The had promised that he wouldn't go. That had been everything. The seconds were ticking away. A clock inside her head. Constantly ticking, throbbing, a pulsar millions of light years away, being picked up on a sound web, somewhere out in the middle of no-where. A child crying in a nursery, because another boy had taken their teddy bear. Every single thing, beating in rythm, a clock ticking, counting down.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 3:52 am

"I'm sorry-" Sherlock nodded, kind of understanding. Then there was a knock at the door. Sherlock ignored it, but watched samantha's reaction, which was quite extreme. He winced as her sudden movement for free one of the things that were attached. Sherlock honestly had no idea what they were called, that was watson's job. He did however, turn to look at the man who entered. A doctor. Sherlock sat silently, not wanting to intrude. Hearing the tutting, he looked up from his hands, wondering what was going on. "Don't worry." Sherlock raised a brown to Samantha, rolling his eyes in the direction on the doctor. So predictable. "You're still in a state of shock I see." Sherlock frowned then. He didn't think she was in shock... but he wasn't a doctor...

Sherlock looked simply back at the doctor as he noticed him. "You're a relative I persume?" Sherlock shrugged, not moving. He could see where this was going, he began to formulate a plan in his mind. "I'm afraid she will be taken away." Sherlock looked a bit quizzical. Not if he could help. "She's clearly mentally unstable, and murder as you know, is one of the most serious crimes it is possible to commit. She's too young to be put into custody, so we hold her family responsable. Only this girl-" Sherlock was about to protest, when Samantha piped up in her defense. "I'm not mentally unstable." Sherlock took this opportunity to mouth to her, 'go along with me' "This really does not concern you." he heard the doctor say to her. But it concerned Sherlock. Here was an innocent girl, about to be shoved into juvenile detention. He could not allow that.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Samantha had said to the doctor. Sherlock still sat there silently. When the doctor turned to him, Sherlock was ready. "I must ask you to leave now. Do not worry. We will drug her, and she will under go no more strain for the time being." Sherlock shook his head. **"No. I'm not going. This girl is innocent."** He retaliated to the doctor, standing up, and rising to his full height, taller than the doctor. Steely grey eyes glared. **"And she, is definitely not leaving my sight."** He strode over to Samantha, standing between her and the doctor, almost protectively. Of course, it was all part of his act... or was it?

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 4:08 am

The doctor scowled angrily at this man. How dare he? It had been a long day, and he retaliated angrily.

"You have no buisness here! She has suffered greatly, which I am sure is a result of her despicable upbringing! I insist that you leave at once!"

A sudden surge of hope spiralled through Sam, as she looked up at Sherlock, standing between her and the hospital Doctor. She searched for a word to describe the strange new feeling that she was experiencing. She felt... protected. It had never been that way before. Many had offered her 'protection', but she had never felt... like this. She glanced at the two of them, all scenses alert, but realising only to late what was going to happen. Could she run? She tried to move her legs, but they didn't respond. Even that effort drained her of what strength she had.

"Don't-" she cried out desperatly, but it was definatly too late. The doctor had reached behind him, his hand slamming down on the emergenccy call button that sat in the wall.

"You will leave now." the man bellowed, his mouth foaming. A steady beeping, distant footsteps in the corridor. Oh- of course...


	5. Chapter 5

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 4:16 am

Sherlock visibly facepalmed. He'd forgotten about this sort of thing. Sherlock scowled back at the doctor, cross. "You have no buisness here! She has suffered greatly, which I am sure is a result of her despicable upbringing! I insist that you leave at once!" Sherlock definitely shook his head again, glaring with more intensity. Seeing the doctor go for the button, Sherlock heard Sam's cry of "Don't-" but the it all happened. "You will leave now." Sherlock made a slit second decision. With a angry exhalation, Sherlock stepped forward, and punched the doctor right square in the face. problem solved. He then turned to Samantha. **"I'll give you a piggy-back, we need to get outta here"**he said, glancing to the door, the feet ever getting nearer.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 4:26 am

Sam nodded, her heart drumming wildly in her chest. She took her a deep breath, and yanked her body away from the many connecting tubes, reaching up to pull the plastic breathing slot out of her mouth. Pain seared across her, as many tore through her skin. The drip tipped over, flinging the fluid everywhere as it hit the ground. She tried to stand up, and grab Sherlock's shoulders but her legs refused to move. She looked up at him and around her desperately, the white hospital night dress twisted tightly around her as she struggled onto her side. The doctor started shouting, and crashed out into the corridor, beckoning for help. Something started beeping rapidly on the monitor that one of the wires had been connected to. She turned and attempted to grab the railings on the back of the bed, trying to pull herself upright, but her legs wouldn't support her, and she feel back down

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 4:35 am

Sherlock winced again as Samantha tore herself free from the tubing. He had never liked hospitals. Hearing a crash, he turned his head. That was the drip. Oops. Seeing samantha having trouble standing, and the doctor he'd pushed stumble into the corridor, Sherlock knew that the time they were wasting was precious. Dropping down onto one knee, he scooped Samantha up bridal style, and raced for the door. This method of carry wasn't the best, but there was probably no apparent way that the poor girl would be able to run.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 4:47 am

Sam felt her body leaving the bed, as Sherlock lifted her up from her painful position. Cool air blasted against her bare feet as he began so run. She could hear his heart hammering, and though understood the danger of the situation, she felt strangely safe, and terrified at the same time. She realised how instantly she had trusted him. She had no memory of that ever happening before. She felt a hot stream of air from one of the ceiling heaters as she ran. Everything was confused, lights flashing, feet pounding, people shouting. She could pick out the distinct voice of the doctor yelling, as he raced after them, and caught glimpses of him as she was jogged up and saw the wards flying past them, counting down the numbers. She had been unconsious when they had taken her to the room, and she had no idea where they were going, or which way was out. Her head was beginning to throb painfully again, which increased steadily, as Sherlock's shoulder kept crashing into he forehead as he carried her.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:06 am

Where was the lift! Where was the lift! In his want to get away, Sherlock had confused himself. all he knew was to just keep running until he came to the lift. He could hear the doctor chasing after them, and for once, Sherlock wished watson was here, as then he could prove a distraction... but no, watson wasn't here. As he zipped around the corner, shoes skidding slightly on the tiles, Sherlock found himself at the lifts. Moving forward, he extended a finger, and pressed a button, and stood, holding samantha, tapping his foot impatiently. The lift dinged, and Sherlock darted inside, then pressed the underground carpark button, and the close door button simultaneously. The doors closed, and then the doctor caught up, but he was too late. The lift was moving. Sherlock exhaled a sigh of relief, and caught his breath. Thet had been... fun.


	6. Chapter 6

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:13 am

Relief surged through her as the lift began to desend. They'd left the doctors behind them- but the were bound to be more people waiting for them down below. She exhaled heavily. She looked upwards, to see that Sherlock had done a similar thing. The lift sped downwards, and she saw them reflected in the mirrors. It was a strange sight to behold, her in the white hospital nightdress and Sherlock holding her up off the ground. She heard a screeching of car tyres below, and twisted in his grasp. They were waiting for them.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:22 am

Sherlock froze, hearing the screech of tyres. Oh no. He doubted Mycroft could get him out of this one... Classical music began to play, and sherlock sighed. Seriously? He stared at the lift doors, the glanced up to the numbers... ground floor... The lift dinged, then stopped. No! But wait! It could be what they were waiting for! As the doors opened, Sherlock rushed forward, scattering civilians and doctors alike, and then made it to the rotating doors. He paused, then went through, making it to the other side in one rotation. The cold city air chilled him once he was out, and Sherlock realised how cold it must be for Samantha. But first, he needed to get out of here... **"Do you want my coat?"** he inquired, looking at her like nothing had ever happened.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:33 am

She shook her head. Sam could feel herself going numb with cold, but didn't want to take his coat.

"I'll be fine." she shivered, goosebumps beginning to form on her bare arms. She turned her head, taking in everything around her. So much information; people hurrying around in the late night, lights from the shop windows casting a warm glow on the pavement. And hundreds and hundreds of words. They were beginning to attract a few stares from passers by, but that was certainly not the chief of her concerns. The men behind were hot on there hell, bursting out through the turning doors. She shook involuntarily as the cold night air hit her again.

"They're coming." she shook. But of course he already knew that.

"Police! Police!" Someone was yelling behind her. "That man in the coat. With the girl! Stop them!"

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:41 am

Well, she was stubborn. Refusing to take his coat, even though she was shivering. "I'll be fine." Sherlock raised a brow, but said nothing more. Sherlock whipped his head around at the sound of doors and a shout. "They're coming." Sherlock nodded, then started running again, wondering way on earth he had gotten himself into. "Police! Police!" Sherlock then though of an idea. Lestrade! "That man in the coat. With the girl! Stop them!" Sherlock kept running, and many of he civilians were too shocked to react in time. But then they had a crowd following them... oh no.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:49 am

Sam spun her head around, glancing over Sherlock's shoulder. They were coming closer. Sherlock couldn't run that fast carrying her weight at the same time. A black car pulled up outside of a night club, the words taxi silhouetted on a glowing yellow placard. A cab... they could get a cab... her thought stopped dead as she felt a heavy hand pulling her back, she squirmed in it's grasp but to no avail. She twisted her head, and bit down hard. Never done that before. It felt strange intentionally hurting someone. She heard a cry of pain from behind her, and more pounding footsteps. "Kidnap!" someone was shouting. "Stop that man!"

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:56 am

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, sat with his face berried in the evening paper. ' Sherlock dead? ', the Inspector thought to himself, ' And why does it pain me so much? After all he was a pain in my ...'. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone. " Yes? ", he asked. " I'll be there right away!", he said abruptly standing up, grabbing his coat.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 5:58 am

Sherlock was running out of breath, as the cab pulled up beside them, her noticed it, then kept running. He spied a police car, and abruptly changed course. Then he felt pulling from behind... but then there was a cry of pain and no more resistance. "Kidnap!" What? "Stop that man!" Sherlock gulped, then ran straight across the road. The the light turned to green and the London Traffic pulled between them and the hospital. Sherlock slowed to a fast walk, and kept glancing back over his shoulder. Then he saw a bus, just sitting there, empty, the driver obviously just getting something from the bakery nearby. He then made his way over to the bus, stepped inside, placed samantha on one of the foremost seats, and found the keys in the ignition.

**"I must warn you, Samantha, I've only ever driven a bus once. "** Sherlock added, turning the keys, and pressing down on the pedal. The bus rolled smoothly forward, and Sherlock guided the big red double-storey bus from the space, and onto the road.


	7. Chapter 7

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:02 am

Lestrade hailed a cabbie, and soon he was with the group of Copiers gathered at the street corner. " What is the problem then?", he asked.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:07 am

Collin Thompson - Police Officer

Collin turnened, nursing his bitten hand, and gingerly placed it into his pocket. He grimaced to Lestrade. **"There's been a kidnap. From the hospital, a girl was taken. The offender was wearing a black overcoat, and a deerstalker hat, seen him?"** Collin nodded over the traffic. **"He went that way."**

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:11 am

A bus. She was on a bus. In the middle of the night, with immobile legs. She felt the rough fabric beneath her as Sherlock placed her gently, but hurridly down on one of the front most seats.

"I must warn you, Samantha, I've only ever driven a bus once. " She gave a sharp nod, feeling that words were unessential. A sharp jolt as the bus engine started up, as she grabbed the seat tightly with her hands to avoid being thrown off completely. It began to pull slowly towards the road. She could still hear the shouts from outside, but growing fainter now. Almost like they were in a different world. An empty bus, key in ingnition. Strange coinco- It had been set up. He had- A screech of tyres again. But just a civilian car. The police not been quick enough. She sank back into the seat, watching as Sherlock drove out on to the road. And again- that feeling, that she couldn't quite explain. Trust. Safety. That's stupid. Shut up Samantha. She grabbed onto the rubber window bottom, and strained her neck to look out of the window. They were still there, chasing the bus-

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:12 am

Lestrade's eyes widened, " A deerstalker hat? Oh my bloody god, it's him! I knew he wouldn't just commit suicide, but a kidnapping, that's low even for him! Are you sure it was a kidnapping? ".

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:26 am

Sherlock HolmesShamrock Hedges

Sherlock had always wondered what top speed a bus had. Now he was having the opportunity to find out. 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, the needle rose higher on the dashboard, and Sherlock found he was holding his breath. The sound of a police siren wailed behind them, and he glanced into the side-mirror. **"No, no, no..."** he muttered, letting out a sigh of frustration. The red bus wasn't fast enough... or was it?

Collin Thompson

Collin frowned at Lestrade's reaction. " A deerstalker hat? Oh my bloody god, it's him! I knew he wouldn't just commit suicide, but a kidnapping, that's low even for him! Are you sure it was a kidnapping? " He shrugged. **"Do you know who he is?"** he thought back, to a few weeks. Wasn't there that detective guy who had committed suicide? it had been all over the papers... **"Is he... Shamrock Hedges?"**

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:33 am

Sam let out a sort of laugh as the bus sped up, racing down the street. The people were rapidly disappearing. Then the wail of a police siren. She spun around again. Not so slow then. The blue light flashed in through the window. If only they weren't in a bus. It was too big- unless... She squinted forward to a group of buses that was parked outside a depo, and had an idea. She had to shout over the roar of the engine.

"If we put all of the lights on, you can drive behind that bus there, that's about to leave. they're too far behind us. If we stop, the other bus will go, and they'll think it's this one!" It seemed like a stupid idea, but logically, it would work. Even through fear and exhaustion, she forced herself to think straight.

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:35 am

Lestrade," No! Those bloody idiots he's Sherlock Holmes! Who ever identified him as Shamrock Hedges must have been covering something up! I need to find him! Don't scare him off, tell your men to back down. Trust me he isn't a kidnapper. "

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:46 am

Sherlock Holmes Shamrock Hedges

"If we put all of the lights on, you can drive behind that bus there, that's about to leave. the're too far behind us. If we stop, the other bus will go, and they'll think it's this one!" Sherlock glanced back briefly, then saw which buses Samantha was referring to. He nodded, showing he understood, before spinning the wheel, flicking on the lights, and driving into the bus depo, and slowed, stopping. The police car stopped as well, then the lights went off. What? Twisting round, he tried to look, the was met by a police officer coming into the bus. **"Oh god."** he said, looking at the officer. "It's okay, er... Shamrock Hedges, would you be as kind as to come with us? Oh, and the girl will have to come too." Sherlock looked at the officer, then to Samantha. He shrugged. What else could they do?

Collin Thompson

" No! Those bloody idiots he's Sherlock Holmes! Who ever identified him as Shamrock Hedges must have been covering something up! I need to find him! Don't scare him off, tell your men to back down. Trust me he isn't a kidnapper. " Collin looked at the inspector, blinked, then pulled out his radio. **"All units pursing the mystery kidnapper, retreat, I say, retreat. He is not what we suspect him to be, but bring him back anyway."**


	8. Chapter 8

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:56 am

Lestrade ran into the double decker bus. " I'll take it from here boys", he stated shooing them out. " Sherlock! Bloody h*ll, you're alive! Now why have you been convicted of kidnapping? And who's the girl?", he asked Holmes smiling and shaking the fellows hand. He turned to the girl," Hello, i am Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade".

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 6:05 pm

Sherlock stared at the officer, who was obviously a bit uncomfortable. **"No. I don't-"** he stopped speaking at the arrival of Lestrade. "I'll take it from here boys" Sherlock watched sullenly. "Sherlock! Bloody h*ll, you're alive! Now why have you been convicted of kidnapping? And who's the girl?" He looked a bit guilty, like a naughty child being told off in the schoolyard. **"Mycroft messaged me about a murder... and then, yeah... things kinda happened. And I didn't kidnap her. She wanted to get out."** He hesitated, the allowed the handshake. **"Oh, and 'the girl' is Samantha."** Sherlock nodded, a bit bored now that the whole thing was over. Or was it?

by » Fri Mar 16, 2012 11:30 pm

Sam reached out a tentive hand, and shook the DI's hand. Lestrade. Oh, of course. She tried to stand up, but remembered that she couldn't just in time. It was then the the recorded radio message got through."All units pursing the mystery kidnapper, retreat, I say, retreat. He is not what we suspect him to be, but bring him back anyway." She put that cracking voice to one side- linking it with the cry of pain that she'd heard earlier. This must have been the man that she bit. The black and white picture of an old camera came into her vision, and she decoded the numbers in her head automatically, making an image. It was a sniper, crouching next to a window. She shook herself. The more information, the harder it was to focus on what was really going on. "I'm sorry-" she muttered, hoping that they hadn't noticed her absent-mindedness. There seemed very little that needed to be said, as Sherlock had already told the Lestrade man her name. "I came- by myself. He didn't force me." Sam mumbled, fingering the threads of the seat uneasily. It was then that she realised how completely exhausted she was. Stifling a yawn, she knotted her arms around heselfr. The nightdress was failing to provide much warmth. It was okay though.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 2:58 am

Inspector Lestrade smiled," Of course my good man! I am sorry about that back there, my men won't be bothering you any more. Mr. Hedges ...". Lestrade laughed, then turned to the girl. " Well then miss Samantha ...". He looked back to Sherlock," We still have a problem ... you stole a bus ..."

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 3:38 am

Samantha looked up again at Lestarde. "I don't think-" she stopped and started again "I know this would be pointless, but technically he can sue you for persueing him without cause. Which means that he can buy the bus- which would mean that he wouldn't have actually stolen it-" Sam did a quick search. Yes, by law that was correct, as both the police force and the bus belonged to the government. One would cancel out the other. looked away awkwardly, realising how ridiculous that sounded. It was correct though, she knew that much. She leant back in the seat, and looked out of the window. It was now becoming a real effort to stay awake. She had never been to London before, and it was a mad hive of information, which made things all the more difficult. Everything reached her faster, clearer. She didn't have to search for it- it slammed in her face. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, enough to block out the light, and also painful enough to keep her awake.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 4:23 am

Lestrade narrowed his eyes," The Scottland Yard has rights to question any supicious activity, and running is espicially piculiar. I was involved in this untill twenty minutes ago, and I know Holmes well enough ... he's to lazy to press charges. Plus, he's been in worse trouble, and Iv'e .. yes me ... have gotten him out of it."


	9. Chapter 9

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 4:57 am

Sam nodded, embarrassed at her suggestion, but really too tired to worry much. She kept coming up with ideas, but nobody wanted to know. She was only young, and had to at some point, learn to accept this. It annoyed her though, when some adults turned up their noses at what she said, even when it was perfectly logical and reasonable, then turned out to be drastically wrong themselves. She wasn't sure what to make of Lestrade yet. She didn't trust him instantly, as she had done Sherlock, but that really wasn't surprising. Sam rarely trusted people. She sank back into the seat, attempting to make herself as small as possible, so that she could determine the fate that they would almost ceartainly decide for her, and then attempt to avoid it. She glanced at Sherlock once, and then at the ground again. She thought that he looked faintly bored- but she was also sure that there was something else there too.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 5:54 am

"I came- by myself. He didn't force me." Sherlock, still sitting in the driver's seat, wasn't paying much attention anymore. "Of course my good man! I am sorry about that back there, my men won't be bothering you any more. Mr. Hedges ..." Sherlock gave Lestrade a 'really?' look, huffed, and turned his back on them. Lestrade probably wouldn't let that one go for a while. Suddenly, Sherlock noticed that many of the News channels broadcasters were outside the bus. With Cameras. Sherlock sighed. "We still have a problem ... you stole a bus ..." Sherlock turned back to look at Lestrade. **"It's a bus? What form of incredible value does it prove to anyone? It just a heap of bright red metal!"** Sherlock said in his defence. He then leant back, putting his hands in a kind of praying position, but over his mouth. It was his way of zoning out, ignoring everything around him.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 7:16 am

Lestrade rolled his eyes," Come on Sherlock, I'll drive you home ... John thinks you're dead, you have to tell him".

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 8:03 am

"Come on Sherlock, I'll drive you home ... John thinks you're dead, you have to tell him". Sherlock sat back, interested now. **"Fine..."** he answered with a sigh, but he had indeed been wondering how he would get back to Baker Street.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 8:19 am

Lestrade bit his lip, leaning close to Sherlock. " What are you goint to do about the girl?", he asked softly, careful to make sure she didn't hear.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 1:58 pm

"What are you goint to do about the girl?" Sherlock shrugged slightly, then turned to Samantha. **"Samantha, this is purely your decision. You have two options. The first is to back to the Hospital, and be cared for by someone else, Or..."** he hesitated, **"Would you like to come with me? I'm pretty sure John wouldn't mind, and I think Mrs Hudon would be fine with it... so what would you prefer?"** Sherlock wasn't exactly sure what he was asking, but he found that he liked her company. She was intelligent too.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 4:06 pm

Lestrade way dumfounded, why was Holmes offering this girl into his home? He never did that to anyone ... the Inspector gazed at Holmes awestruck. He snapped himself out of his trance of amazement, and looked towards Holmes. " I am sure Dr. Watson could take finer care of this young lady, than any hospital. Am I not mistaken, Sherlock?"

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 4:30 pm

Lestrade's reaction was comical. Sherlock wondered why. it was indeed evident what he was offering... he did have some sort of heart after all. "I am sure Dr. Watson could take finer care of this young lady, than any hospital. Am I not mistaken, Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded the affirmative. **"Definetely. Hospitals are too... Hospitally?"** Sherlock couldn't really think of the right word.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 4:37 pm

Lestrade laughed," How do you suppose we convince Mrs. Hudson you're not a ghost? Oh and John, what will he think about all this? I think it was too much for the poor man to take. I know you both will deny this, but you truley are friends none the less."


	10. Chapter 10

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 5:53 pm

Sam wasn't deaf. She heard-"What are you goint to do about the girl?" She watched as Sherlock shrugged slightly. She didn't really care what they decided. She'd probably end up sent back to the hosptial. But she'd be out before they left. Or that's what she told herself anyway. He then back towards her. "Samantha, this is purely your decision. You have two options. The first is to back to the Hospital, and be cared for by someone else, Or..." he hesitated, "Would you like to come with me? I'm pretty sure John wouldn't mind, and I think Mrs Hudon would be fine with it... so what would you prefer?" She sat there, dumbfounded, taking it in. Really? Could she really? She felt happiness dance through her, but it was mingled with disbelief, and also fear. Fear, not for herself but... And then again, this is what he had wanted. No-one realised that she had bugged that office. And she didn't need to have a transmitter to hear what they said. She hardly heard Lestrade's surprised answer. " I am sure Dr. Watson could take finer care of this young lady, than any hospital. Am I not mistaken, Sherlock?" But of course she listened. For the first time, she wanted something with all her heart, but she was sure it would be the wrong decision. Sam watched as Sherlock nodded, hands in a sort of relaxed praying position, as he stared out of the fornt of the bus. "Definetely. Hospitals are too... Hospitally?" Hospitally?

" How do you suppose we convince Mrs. Hudson you're not a ghost? Oh and John, what will he think about all this? I think it was too much for the poor man to take. I know you bolth will deny this, but you truley are friends none the less." As they began on another subject, she made up her mind.

She glanced towards Sherlock's back. She couldn't see his face, but to her, he looked deep in thought. She took a deep breath.**"Yes. I'll come."** For the first time that day, her voice was stronger, and more confident. She only hoped that she wasn't signing everybody's death warent.

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 6:09 pm

Sherlock was brought back to reality by Lestardee's remark. ," How do you suppose we convince Mrs. Hudson you're not a ghost? Oh and John, what will he think about all this? I think it was too much for the poor man to take. I know you bolth will deny this, but you truley are friends none the less." He looked up. **" will understand, but I'm wondering if John will scream... "** a snort of laughter came from Sherlock, the idea of Watson screaming like a five-year-old was incredibly amusing to him. The voice of Samantha didn't wipe the grin off Sherlock's face, but stopped his laughter. "Yes. I'll come." He grinned wider. **"Great!"**

by » Sat Mar 17, 2012 6:22 pm

Despite herself, Sam's face broke into a smile at Sherlock's reaction of 'Great!' She hoped Dr. Watson wouldn't scream though. She didn't like it when people screamed. Higher sound waves confused things. And then she wondered whether she was supposed to be calling him John. Ah. Best find that one out later. She was really going- she could hardly believe it! And yet, there was a strange niggling sensation at the back of her mind- if mind's had backs. It was telling her that this was a really bad idea. She turned to Lestrade, wondering if he would allow it. He seemed like he knew what was going on, and taking an apparently mentally deranged child back home randomly would probably not classify as 'acceptable'. He was different to the others though- maybe he make different choices.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 12:35 am

Lestrade couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, think of the poor Doctor screaming. " I don't know Holmes, you just might scare him to death".

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 5:43 am

" don't know Holmes, you just might scare him to death". Sherlock couldn't suppress chuckling there. **"Well, he's a soldier, he's strong."** Sherlock said, reminded of the time when he had asked John to punch him. He sub-conciously brushed a hand across his cheek in the memory. That had indeed hurt.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 5:48 am

Sam stifled another yawn, and sank back into the seat. She was sure that she was about to fall asleep, but forced herself upright, not allowing it to happen. "Well, he's a soldier, he's strong." Hmm yes. He was a Doctor though, she thought sleepily to herself. He got shot in the shoulder in Afghanistan. Do go to sleep! She looked from one man to the other, wondering what they would do now.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 5:52 am

Lestrade nodded," Enough chatter, let's go then."


	11. Chapter 11

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 5:57 am

Sam glanced up to see Lestrade nod." Enough chatter, let's go then." She wholeheartedly agreed, and in her exhausted mind state, attempted to stand up. She pushed herself up with her hands, put her legs didn't co-ordinate, and she somehow ended up with her face flat on the floor. Pulling herself into a crouch, she leant against the inside the the bus, rubbing her forehead. She could feel her face going red, but she couldn't exactly get up and walk away. She looked up sheepishly, hoping that they wouldn't laugh. How stupid could a person get? she asked herself.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 6:01 am

" Enough chatter, let's go then." Sherlock nodded, agreeing. " Enough chatter, let's go then." He turned to Sam, who had evidently fallen over. **"do you want me to carry you again?"** he asked kindly, smiling.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 6:06 am

"do you want me to carry you again?" Sherlock asked, smiling kindly down at her. Sam nodded awkwardly. There didn't seem to be away round this, unless she learnt to levitate in the next few minutes. She pulled herself carefully back up onto the seat. At least they hadn't laughed.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 6:50 am

Seeing Samantha nod to his question, Sherlock stepped over, and picked her up bridal style, just like earlier. He stepped back from the seat, and looked at Lestrade. **"Okay, shall we go then?"** he asked.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 7:01 am

Sam felt her feet leave the ground once more, as she was lifted up. Without out the threat of being captured by the police, it felt very strange being picked up by someone that she hardly knew. She wasn't uncomfortable though, and felt her tiredness increase as he held her gently above the ground.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 8:01 am

Luna sat in her place at the window, making a little cat pendant.

But in the middle, unnoticeable, was a little notch, with something in it.

She grinned, and put it in the window.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 8:41 am

Seeing Samantha practically asleep, Sherlock looked over at Lestrade, slightly awkward, but then gave himself a mental shake. Stepping forward, he exited the bus, carrying Sam. Immediately, about eight reporters were shoving microphones and cameras were trailing him. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring them, despite the many bright flashes that were flicking around in his face.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 8:56 am

Luna turned on the tv, and watched the news.

She looked at Sherlock, and cocked her head, interested.

"Maybe, ive found a new puzzle to solve." She said, grinning to herself.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 9:05 am

Sam blinked her eyelids quickly, attempting to shield her eyes from the glare of the flashing lights. She kept hearing snippets of radio communication inside her head, as the media contacted their various boses. She tried to block it out, but it was coming so fast and so loud that this wa no easy task. If only the world would shut up for a minute and think- That maybe it was slightly strange that the worlds greatest detective should suddenly reamerge, and that he could escape from theft and suspected kidnapping without a scratch to show for it. But all they thought about was that he was alive, which was fairly mundane, considering the fact that he had never been dead.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 9:11 am

With a frustrated sigh, Sherlock pulled from the crowd, and briskly strode away form the bus Depo, carrying Samantha. The crowd trailed him. Then, a taxi drove past. Sherlock hailed it, and quickly opened the door. He placed Samantha down on the seat, then closed that door, and went round the other side, and got it. **"two-two-one B, baker street please"** Sherlock informed the driver.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 9:15 am

Sam leant back in the seat and shut her eyes. A wide grin appeard across her mouth, and opening her eyes again, she turned to Sherlock. "That was brilliant!" she laughed, and then slumped over against window, sound asleep.

by » Sun Mar 18, 2012 9:34 am

Luna got up and walked out the jewelery shop.

"221 b baker street please." She said, hailing a taxi.

She sat down and watched london rush by.

'This should be interesting' she thought to herself, as she drew up by the house.

She got out, paid and stood there.


End file.
